wamfandomcom-20200215-history
Monaco, "How to Read a Film"
Edited by Melinda Mendoza Abstract In the book, "How to Read a Film," Monaco gives an in depth explanation of how to properly analyze a film production. There are many different elements of film that can play a large factor in the overall language or ambience of it. Some of these elements include meaning, basic elements, mise-en-scene, cinematography, montage and sound. Monaco gives a deeper explanation to each element and their importance to the film. All these elements have elements within them which are all combined help to create the overall ambience of a film production. Key Concepts Meaning, or message, behind the film gives the audience an interpretation by the director or producer. The meaning behind the film includes elements such as themes, metaphors and subtexts. Each of these elements are developed and explained throughout the film to enable an audience understanding the meaning behind the film and producer's purpose. Basic Elements '''of a film including the title, plot, characterization and point of view of the film all help the film flow smoothly. These elements are all tied together to create the overall ambience of the film. Combined, each of these elements provides the structure of the film to ensure that the film is properly and accurately understood. '''Mise-en-Scene, is a French term which is generally defined as "everything going on within the frame outside of editing and sound". Mise en scene contains many different elements as well, including setting, costume, lighting and acting. Each of these elements combined allow for a structured performance and enables an audience to properly understand the films meaning. Each element is put together purposefully to extract a certain feeling or emotion about the film from the audience. Cinematography '''is the camera work that overall records the mise en scene between each shot. Every scene includes many different shots which are all eventually edited together. Cinematography includes many different elements to best portray the meaning behind the film including tone, camera angle, focus, frame, and many others. Each of these elements are combined to capture the mise en scene of the film. '''Montage '''refers to the cuts and editing of scenes between shots. Each scene is made up of different shots, or cinematography, which are then put together. In order to produce the most structured and smooth film, it's important that each of these cuts seem "invisible". In other words, if an audience doesn't notice the changes of angle or scene, the montage is done well and correctly. Montage uses elements like shots, freeze frames, sequences, and many more in order to get that sense of invisibility. '''Sound is one of the elements most noticed by viewers. Many people generally don't realize how each other element affects them, but most are aware of how music can influence their emotions during a film. Sound enables an audience to really understand the purpose of the film as it includes the most used elements such as dialogue, sound effects, score (background music), and many others. The sound aspect of the film is what really ties together each of the elements to create a final production. Examples The movie "Jaws" is one of the most well known films for it's use of each element of film. One of the most prevalent is it's use of sound. With a few simple notes, the deep fearful emotion is captured by the audience. This score, or background music, has been one of the most well known as well as most used scores in the history of film. Not only is it known for it's film, but it's cinematography as well. Although in today's society we joke about the special effects, when it was released it was extremely realistic and went along with the film's meaning. The montage of each scene's mise en scene, allows for the audience to feel that suspense and horror throughout the film. It's generally "invisible" as the audience is waiting for the next shot of the scene to be shown. Overall, the film uses each of key concept's elements to produce a very popular film which will go down as one of the best films in history. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-m6UKS1L0YQ In the movie, "Avengers", there are many different scenes that really portray the use of the elements explained the Monaco's book. However, this scene specifically best applies all elements and is known for it's cinematography. Throughout the scene, the use of camera angles is extremely important as it portrays the superheroes as bigger and stronger. It allows for the audience to interpret this due to their costume, lighting and other mise en scene elements. In the end of the clip, the camera circles around the group implying their bond and unity. This mentality is shown with the use of montage and it's editing as well as the dialogue and score. All of these elements put together portrays the meaning or message the producer wanted. Critical Conversation This source has been cited 602 times online. Not only does it help represent the art behind film making, but it also helps define each aspect of film and the elements used. The source is generally used by scholars to explain the key concepts behind film making and all it's elements that are needed to produce a good film. There are not many arguments about the source as many scholars agree with Monaco. Most scholars merely use the book as source of information when digging deeper into each element of film. Key Words * Meaning * Basic Elements * Mise en Scene * Cinematography * Montage * Sound Citations Monaco, J. (1997). How to Read a Film. ERIC. Category:Reading Category:Mise en Scene Category:Cinematography